bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Toa of Lightning
'Toa of Lightning '''was a title given to a Toa who wielded the Element of Lightning. Toa of Lightning were almost always transformed from a Matoran of Lightning. Should a Toa of Lightning fulfill her destiny, she would be given the option of sacrificing her power, becoming a Turaga of Lightning. If a Toa of any element were to lose their Kanohi, their elemental powers would be halved, and their overall strength greatly weakened. Powers A Toa of Lightning's Elemental power gave them near-perfect command over raw electrical energy. As such, at a basic level they could create, control, and absorb lightning. Examples of this included calling down lightning strikes, redirecting existing arcs of electricity, absorbing open electricity, and causing electromagnetic shockwaves. Additionally, Toa of Lightning naturally had a resistance to high amounts of electricity. Toa of Lightning had few weaknesses, however they would have had difficulties facing opponents who were well grounded, as the strength of their elemental powers would be severely weakened against such targets. They possessed all these abilities on a vastly greater level than a Turaga or Vo-Matoran. Personality and Traits Toa of Lightning tended to be impatient and overconfident, believing Toa to be near-invincible, much like the Toa of Fire. However, in an unusual contradiction to their overall view of things, most Toa of Lightning did not operate solo, and in fact, preferred being part of a Toa Team. Toa of Lightning usually wore armor that was blue, with white acting as a secondary color. The general color of their eyes was unknown, however Nikila's were lavender/purple. All Toa of Lightning were female. History Various Toa of Lightning came into being using Toa Stones throughout the history of the Matoran Universe, and at one point there were hundreds of Toa in the universe simultaneously, many of them Toa of Lightning. But after the Great Cataclysm, their numbers began to dwindle, and only a handful were still alive by the time of the Battle of Bara Magna, including Chiara. Toa Nikila ''Nikila was once a Vo-Matoran, transforming into a Toa at around the same time Artakha created Tahu and his team, and shortly later she joined the Toa Cordak, led by Lesovikk. During their time together, Nikila came to be close friends with the Toa of Air, and served as the team's tactician. However, during a mission on the Southern Continent, Nikila and the rest of her team encountered a tribe of vicious Zyglak, whom they were forced to engage. During the brutal battle, a crucial moment arrived that hinged on Lesovikk making a split-second decision, but he hesitated for too long, which gave the Zyglak the upper hand. In moments the battle was over. Nikila and her entire team were killed, with only Lesovikk barely managing to escape the twisted monstrosities. She wore the Great Mask of Possibilities. Toa Chiara Chiara was once a Vo-Matoran, but she later transformed into a Toa of Lightning at an unspecified time. Early on in her adventures as a Toa, Chiara was present during a Visorak invasion, where she was successfully able to infiltrate the spider's encampment, and electrify their Colony Drones. Unable to feed, the Visorak were forced to split-up, in order to search for an alternate food source. Chiara took advantage of their sparse group numbers, picking them off one-by-one, until she had destroyed over fifty of the spiders single-handedly. Much later, after the reformation of Spherus Magna, Chiara left the Matoran Universe alongside her Toa brethren, beginning a new life on the restored world. However her duties as a Toa continued, as she was quickly assigned to a small Toa Team by Tahu, Gali and Onua, and given a mission to locate the Great Beings, working alongside Orde (The first Toa of Psionics) and Zaria (A disgraced Toa of Iron). Whether this mission ultimately ended in success or failure, remains unknown. Chiara wore the Great Mask of Stealth. Post-Reformation After Teridax's death, the few remaining Toa of Lightning evacuated onto Spherus Magna, where they aided in the construction effort to build new homes for the many refugees of the Matoran Universe. Known Toa of Lightning *Nikila - Former tactician of the Toa Cordak; now deceased *Chiara Category:2007 Category:Lightning